1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral and injectable nutritional composition in powder or aqueous form for mammalian use comprising glucosamine or a glucosamine salt, chondroitin sulfate, hydrolyzed collagen, sodium hyaluronate, a manganese salt, and, optionally, L-malic acid. Phosphate salts are excluded from this nutritional composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various oral and topical products for improving various physiological functions of the human body. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,928 issued on Aug. 25, 1992, to Lawrence Goldman describes ophthalmic medications containing glycosaminoglycan polysulfates (GAGPS) or mucopolysaccharides having a molecular weight in the range of 5,000 to 20,000 Daltons combined with antibiotics for treating eye infections and antimicrobial agents such as pilocarpine or epinephrine for glaucoma. GAGPS include chondroitin sulfate and hyaluronic acid that contain hexosamines. The medicament composition is thus distinguishable from the present invention prohibiting sulfates for its reliance on glycosaminoglycan polysulfates, antibiotics, and antimicrobial agents, which composition is limited to human use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,100 issued on Mar. 6, 1934, to Lathan A. Crandall, Jr. describes a chemical composition for the treatment of migraine, urticarial eruptions, peptic ulcers, and multiple sclerosis, inter alia. Chondroitin sulfate is combined either calcium, magnesium or iron. The composition is distinguishable for its sole ingredient containing a sulfate which is useful for only other human ailments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,845 issued on Nov. 15, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,363 issued Dec. 24, 1996, both to Robert W. Henderson describes a therapeutic composition administered in capsules for the protection, treatment and repair of connective tissue in mammals. The composition contains 250-3000 mg glucosamine hydrochloride or sulfate, 50-1000 mg chondroitin sulfate, and can additionally comprise 15-950 mg manganese ascorbate. The composition is distinguishable from the present invention for not requiring hydrolyzed or native collagen, sodium hyaluronate, and L-malic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,715 issued on Nov. 24, 1998 to Florio teaches a dietary regimen of nutritional supplements for relief of symptoms of arthritis. The dietary regimen comprises gamma linolenic acid (GLA), a mixture of eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaneoic acid (EPA) and a mixture of chondroitin sulfate, glucosamine. sulfate and manganese asparate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,043 issued on Aug. 1, 1995, to Olle Ljungqvist describes a hypotonic solution for ingestion by patients undergoing surgery for suppressing insulin resistance. The solution contains dextrin, maltose, glucose, sodium chloride, and sodium hydroxide at a pH between 5.6 and 6.8. The composition is distinguishable for its absence of every ingredient of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,606 issued on Mar. 12, 1996, to David B. Soll describes a topical application or injection of 40-55 wt. % chondroitin sulfate in solution prior to or during surgery in internal human and animal tissues, organs and body cavities. The composition protects the joint cells, reduces aseptic inflammation and/or preserves human and animal cells and tissues in vitro for later in vivo use. The therapeutic composition is distinguishable for its reliance only on chondroitin sulfate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,024 issued on Jun. 6, 1989, to Michaeli describes topical compositions for improving wound healing comprising a suspension of particles of collagen and a glycosaminoglycan. The composition is useful for treating surface wounds by applying the composition to a gauze, bandage, fabric, tape or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,053 issued on Aug. 15, 1995, to Francesco della Valle et al. describes a pharmaceutical composition and method for treating ophthalmic conditions, dermatological conditions, diseases of the mucous of the oral and nasal cavities or diseases of the outer ear by administering a salt of hyaluronic acid (alkali, alkali metal, magnesium, aluminum or ammonium) combined with a pharmacologically active substance such as erythromycin. The hyaluronic acid fraction has an average molecular weight of 30,000 to 730,000. The topical medicament can be applied as solids or in solution. The pharmaceutical composition is distinguishable for its reliance on only hyaluronic acid salt and a multitude of pharmacological substances for ophthalmic use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,204 issued on Aug. 5, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,302 issued on Jun. 19, 1984, to Harry J. Robertson both describe a medical protein hydrolysate containing an acetic acid extract of polypeptides and amino acids in the form of powder or a gel and produced from poultry feet. An aqueous solution can also be injected into a wound area such as burned animal regions. The composition is useful for regrowing muscle, skin and nerve tissue. The composition is distinguishable for its limitation to only the protein hydrolysate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,224 issued on Feb. 1, 1977, to John F. Prudden describes a method and agent for treating inflammatory disorders of the gastrointestinal tract by administering 20 to 300 mg per Kg of body weight per day of D-glucosamine hydrochloride in either solid or liquid form. Lactose and corn starch can be added for tablets. The composition is distinguishable for its limitation to only D-glucosamine hydrochloride for treating gastrointestinal problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,339 issued on Oct. 12, 1993, to Manlio Cristofori et al. describes pharmaceutical compositions for oral intake containing glycosaminoglycan sulfate such as heparin, a thickening substance such as gum arabic, and a surfactant such as sodium cholate. The compositions make possible the absorption of the glycosaminoglyan sulfate in the intestine for performance of their anticoagulant, fibrinolytic, antithromobotic, antiathero-sclerotic, and antiperlipoproteinemic properties. The compositions are distinguishable for utilizing only one ingredient of the present invention.
French Patent Application No. 2.035.781 published on Dec. 24, 1970, for Jean Dumazert describes a glucosamine-based medicament containing glucosamine chlorohydrate or acetyl glucosamine and a lipotropic agent such as either betaine, methionine or choline. The medicament is distinguishable for containing only glucosamine chlorohydrate and a lipotropic agent which are not in the present invention.
German Patent Application No. 3445324 published on Jun. 12, 1986, for Erich Enghofer et al. describes a synergistic composition for treatment of arthritis and contains glucosamine and an anti-exudative venous agent such as aescin or hydroxyethyl-rutoside. The composition is distinguishable for showing only glucosamine and requiring an anti-exudative venous agent.
U.K. Patent Application No. 896,940 published on May 23, 1962, for Chas. Pfizer and Co. describes a healing agent for wounds of the body surface containing glucosamine and/or N-acetylglucosamine and glucosamine phosphate in a saline solution. The composition is distinguishable for requiring a phosphate salt of glucosamine.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an oral and injectable nutritional product which contain the necessary ingredients for healing wounds of humans and animals is desirable.
The present invention is an oral and/or injectable nutritional composition for mammalian use, comprising a glucosamine salt such glucosamine hydrochloride, sulfate, nitrate, or iodide, chondroitin sulfate, hydrolyzed collagen, sodium hyaluronate, and manganese ascorbate. The nutritional composition can be administered in powder, capsule or tablet form for oral ingestion or in a solution of sterilized water for oral ingestion or injection. The composition comprises a chondroprotective agent which provides foundational support for the creation of new body tissue and cartilage growth in humans and animals. Other beneficial physiological properties include the enhancement of chondrocyte synthesis, the maintenance of healthy muscle and tissue, increasing the desirable concentration of hyaluronic acid, and being anti-inflammatory.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an oral or injectable nutritional composition for promoting the healing of wounds in humans and animals.
It is another object of the invention to provide an oral and injectable nutritional composition for promoting the healing of wounds in humans and animals containing a glucosamine salt such as glucosamine hydrochloride, sulfate, nitrate, or iodide, chondroitin sulfate, hydrolyzed collagen, sodium hyaluronate, and manganese ascorbate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an injectable nutritional composition for promoting the healing of wounds, i.e., tissue and cartilage repair of either chronic or acute, in humans and animals containing a glucosamine salt such as glucosamine hydrochloride, sulfate, nitrate, or iodide, chondroitin sulfate, hydrolyzed collagen and sodium hyaluronate in a sterile aqueous solution.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an injectable nutritional composition for promoting the healing of wounds in humans and animals containing a glucosamine salt such as glucosamine hydrochloride, sulfate, nitrate, or iodide, chondroitin sulfate, hydrolyzed collagen, sodium hyaluronate, and L-malic acid.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.